Love Isn't Easy ( a pokemon fanfic)
by Yellow12341
Summary: Meet Hikari Hill. a 16 year-old Pokémon trainer. When she was little her family was murdered by an unknown organization. After escaping her adoptive father Ghetsis, she travels around with her new friends Red, Yellow and the hotheaded Silver in the Unova region. Someone is after Hikari and its not just her father trying to get her back. join me for a story about love and adventure.
1. Prolouge

Love Isn't Easy ( a pokemon fanfic)

prologue

Hello my name is Hikari, Hikari Hill. I'm 16 years-old, and man do I have a story to tell you. this is the story of my twisted life and how it turned upside down. It all started the day I meet him, my kryptonite. let me see the day all started when I woke up covered in mud..

I ran. faster and faster trees blurred around me, I could still feel the sting of the heat as it burned my cheeks. I kept running ignoring the people calling my name telling me to stop. _Run, just keep running, _I told myself. I could still hear my mothers voice hoarse and weak telling me to get away while I could. tears came salty and wet, running down my cheeks. suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my ankle. I felt myself falling. _No! I cant, I have to keep going for mama's sake. I cant fall now._ yet the ground came closer and I landed on my side skidding. I clutched my arms to my chest, my breathing heavy. I looked up at the orange glow of my house going up in smoke. the tears ran heavy, unable to be stopped.

" there she is. looks like she fell." a voice said. I knew it. They found me. I'm as good as dead. I sobbed harder. " NO! NOOOOO!" I screamed in horse cries. The figures closed in, hands reaching towards me.

" we wont let u go this time." I let out one last horrible shrill scream. a hand cut's me off. I grabbed at it and the last thing I heard was the words " no one can hear you scream".

I woke with a start, gasping for air. my long purple hair clinging to the back of my neck. I looked around. I was laying in a mud puddle, mud covering my Team Plasma uniform. what was I doing there? then it came back to me. my father had sent me out on some stupid mission to collect some supply's from the local pok-mart, and I had gotten lost and had hit my head.

" god, N's going to kill me!" I said. I sighed. I had had that dream again. no, it wasn't a dream it was a memory. the memory of when my family was murdered 11 years ago. I had managed to escape and was adopted by my father, Ghetsis, Leader of Team Plasma. N was my step brother. he was only a year older than me, and has long messy green hair that he always keeps hidden under a hat. he was nice enough but even against his own will, which was a lot, he would be order by our father to bet me it I did something wrong. I see the pain in his eyes when ever he does it, so I forgive him every time. anyway, I get up and look around.

" where am I exactly" I mutter to myself, pulling me hair over my shoulder. I reach over to my side a grab a red and white ball out of my belt. I throw it up in the air. There's a flash of light and standing in front of me is an Eevee.

" Hiya Eve. would u mind showing me the way to the market ?" I ask the Pokémon.

"vee" it says in reply, and scampers off through the forest. " That a girl!" I yell after her, as I follow her out of the forest. little did I know that my life was about to change forever.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hikari's POV

We broke through the trees only after 10 minutes of walking.!

" Wow! Was I really that close!?" I say to myself as I shield my eyes from the sun.

" Vee!" my Eevee says jumping into my arms and licking my face.

" Ok, ok! I get it! you love me!" I giggle as Eve Licks my face. " thanks, But its time for you to back into your pokeball." I say as I pull it off my belt. I press the button and a red beam shoots out of it, engulfing Eve. I clip the ball next to the 5 others already on my belt. I sigh.

" Guess I should change out of this uniform." I mutter under my breath, as I make my way over to the pokemon center. I enter through the sliding doors, and make my way over to the counter.

" Hi nurse Joy. I was wondering if could get a spare change of clothes?" I ask her.

" ahh, Miss. Hikari, what a pleasure it is to see you again. Would you like your usual change of clothes?" she exclaims with a big smile on her face.

" if you don't mind." I say back. Nurse Joy disappears behind the counter and comes back with a stack of clothes and a pair boots.

" Here you go hon. What did your father send you for this time?" she inquires after handing me the stack.

" "suplys. But I Kinda got lost on my way over here and hit my head." I say rubbing my head then wincing in pain.

" come Lets get that looked at." nurse Joy says coming around the corner of the counter and grabbing my hands. I let her drag me around the counter and push me into a check-up room just as three people walk into the pokemon center.

Silver's POV

" I cant believe that I let them drag me along on a journey around Unova!" I huff under me breath as I look over at my companions. Red and Yellow, some of my old friends from back when we stopped the masked man from taking Joto. Yellow is a short spunky girl with long golden colored hair that she ether keeps tucked up under her straw hat or in a ponytail. Yellow is only 15 years-old. one year younger than Red and I. Yellow also has these strange powers to hear and speak to pokemon. I know weird, right. She had her Pikachu, Chuchu, wrapped in her arms, who was making eyes at Red's Pikachu Pika, who was sitting on his trainers shoulder. Yes, I know what your thinking, and your probably right. It's that Red. the one from Pallet town, and a former Kanto region champion, like it really matters. Red has spikey black hair and red eyes. Red stands about a head taller than Yellow does. I shove my hands deeper into my pockets as we enter the pokemon center. I look up Just in time to see nurse joy leading a girls with long purple hair covered in mud behind the counter and into the back room.

" Wow, she's kinda pretty." I say to myself.

" what'd u say Silver? " Red asks me.

" Nothing!" I snap at him.

" K, whatever dude. As I was saying we should stay here a night before we start our journey around Unova. Does that sound good to you guys?" Red asks us.

" Sure!" Yellow agrees taking off her hat.

" sounds good." I agree. we walk up to the counter just as nurse Joy walks back out.

" can I help you?" she asks us.

" yes you can. Can we please have two rooms and also have our pokemon healed?" Yellow answers as she returns her Pikachu to its pokeball and places it on the counter along with her other pokemon. we all do the same.

" coming right up. " Nurse Joy says handing us two room keys." I have to deal with a patent first so it will be about 15 minutes." Nurse Joy says taking our pokemon and disappearing from sight.

" well how 'bout we get some food from the cafeteria?" yellow says. Red and I nod our heads and walk over to the cafeteria. I grab a piece of pizza and an apple juice and sit down next to Red. we eat in silence till Yellow returned from placing her hat in her room, in which Red start to talk to her. I look out over the pokemon center lobby. I see mothers with their children, homeless sitting in chairs, and some pokemon trainer from the road we had just come from healing their pokemon. I can hear Red talking but I tune him out, not being one to talk when eating. I notice the girl from earlier exiting the back room with nurse joy. she was no longer covered in mud and had a new outfit and her hair braided. I watch her take a pokeball from off her belt and release the pokemon from inside. An Eevee Appears at her feet and she picks it up Letting nurse Joy pet its head. I watch her put down the Eevee and take a bag from nurse Joy. she laughs and turns to leave waving at nurse Joy with her Eevee scampering next to her. I shake my head realizing that I had been staring and go back to watching my hands pick at my pizza. 5 minutes pass and we all get up and throw away our food.

" lets go pick up our pokemon." Red says. We walk over to the counter and collect our pokemon from nurse Joy. Yellow and Red both release their Pikachu's who hold hands. Suddenly Yellow grabs Red's jacket and starts to jump up and down.

" Red! Red! Can we please explore the town before it get dark?" Yellow Inquires still jumping up and down.

" sure, Why not. Silver do you want to come?" Red answers.

" Might as well. And Yellow why are u acting like a little kid!? your only a year younger than us!" I huff at her.

" I don't think that its bad silver." Red butts in." Its actually kinda cute." and with that Yellow blushes a deep shade of red.

" l-lets g-go!" Yellow stutters, blushing even more. She pushing ahead of us and walks out the door.

" What was that all about?" Red asks, confused. I Just roll my eyes at him.

" Isn't it obvious!" I say back at him. we walk outside, but only mange 20 ft when we ran into Yellow.

" W-what!" I splutter taking my hands out of my pockets.

" what's wrong Yellow?!" Red Inquires.

" I-I heard something." yellow reply's sounding nervous. Red and I both strain our ears trying to hear something. suddenly a scream fills our ears. we all snap our head in the direction that the scram came from.

" it came from the forest!" Red exclaims. Yellows Pikachu jumps into her arms. I grab my Sneasel from my belt.

" Lets go." I say, and we take off into the forest.

Hikari's POV

I love nurse Joy, she is always so nice to me. After she had looked at my head she had let me shower and change. I changed in to the clothes that she had given me, a white long-sleeved blouse and a spaghetti strap black lace up dress. I zip up my knee high boots and clip my belt around my waist. I take my gloves off my belt and slid them onto my hands so that my figures are sticking out. I hear a knock on the door.

" come-in." I yell. Nurse Joy opens the door and walks in holding a hairbrush.

" do you mind If I brad your hair hon?" she asks me.

" not at all." Nurse Joy goes to work braiding my hair.

" My daughter never lets me do this, It's such a pleasure." Nurse joy babbles.

" is she doing ok?" I ask her.

" yes Perfectly..." nurse Joy trails off. Before I could ask her what was wrong she had finished my braid. I get up and follow nurse joy out to the lobby.

" do you need your pokemon healed?" Nurse Joy asks me. I grab Eve's pokeball and let her out.

" nope, perfectly fine. See!" I said Picking up Eve and letting nurse Joy pet her head.

" Well if you need anything, you can think of me as your second mother." I giggle placing Eve back on the ground. Nurse Joy Holds out a bag of suplys out to me. I take it.

" Thanks nurse Joy , but I already do." I turn and walk away waving at nurse Joy, Eve scampering next to me. we start off into the forest.

" Eve, I was thinking. maybe we could just runaway, travel the Unova region!" I say to Eve.

"Vee!" she cries back at me.

" wouldn't that be..." I was cut shout as Eve let out a cry of alarm. I look downa t her. we had walked out into the middle og a clearing. Eve takes a defencive stance in front of me. I did a 360.

" Where is it Eve?" I Hiss clutching my supply's bag. I hear the rustling sound again. Turn just in time to see a ball of black mass hurtling towards me. I squeeze my eyes shut and let out a scream as the mass hits me sending me flying into a tree. I lay on the ground coughing and clutching my side. a group of shadows falls over me.

" What were you saying about leaving Team Plasma? Stupid question because your not going anywhere." Someone says while two hands grab my arms pulling me roughly to my feet. My arms are locked behind me and I look up, some hair that had come loose from my braid falling into my face. I was sounded by Plasma grunts. My step father had been looking for me, what was I going to do. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hikari's POV**

" what are you doing here!?" I choke out trying to pull my arms free.

" you were gone for such a long time that boss Ghetsis thought that you had run away, so he sent us to collect you." on of the grunts said a Banette coming to stand behind him._ *If my father is looking for me that means that he needs something from me. I can't go back there! not only for my sake but N's to! I have to get away from here!*_

" I'm not going back there!" I say struggling to free my arms." Eve, use tackle!" I yell at Eve. Eve does as I commanded and hits the grunt in front of me making him tumble to the ground. The grunts holding me let go and I take off running.

" Don't just stand there! Catch her!" the grunt that Eve had tackled yelled at the others as they stood there dumfounded.

" not in this lifetime!" I yell behind me as I streak into the forest Eve following behind me. I grad Neel's pokeball off my belt." Go Sneasel!" I Yell throwing her pokeball. I skid to a halt and turn around. " Use scratch!" I command. Neel responded by attacking the two grunts that now stood before me. Neel knocked out one of the grunts Purrloin. that just left the other. *_Ha this is way to easy.* _before I could attack the other Grunt's pokemon something bursts out of the bushes.

" Sneasel use ice beam." " Pika use thunderbolt." Two voices yell. Both attacks hit the grunt's pokemon and it faints. I look at the newcomers to this little party. my eyes open wide from shock. it was the people I saw earlier that had entered the pokemon center. Two boys and a girl. the girl stood behind the two boys. she was the shortest and had long golden hair that was up in a ponytail. almost directly in front of her was a boy with short spikey hair and red eyes. on his shoulder perched a Pikachu. to his left stood a boy with shoulder length bright red hair, a Sneasel next to him. my surprise quickly turns to anger as I stop towards the group. the red hair boy returns he Sneasel to its pokeball and looks at me smirking._* did they think I couldn't handle this on my own! I was perfectly fine on my own!*_

" What the heck are you doing?!" I was doing just fine on my own!" I yell at them

" We were just trying to help!" the red haired boy yells back at me angrily.

" Do I look like I need help?" I snarl at him. He just stares at me in stunned silence.

" Now, now. There's no need to fight about it Silver." The golden haired girls starts stepping in between the red haired boy that must of been Sliver, and me.

" Stay out of this!" the boy silver and I yell at the same time. out of the corner of my eye I see the red eyed boy sweat drop. I turn my back on them tucking some loose hair behind my ear and sighing heavily. *_ I can't believe_ _I drag them into this! what if they get caught!* _I yell internally at myself. I take a deep breath and turn back around. the golden haired girl beams at me.

" Hi. Sorry about Silver here, he doesn't seem to be in a good mood today." she explains even thought it was totally my fault.

" or any day for a matter of fact." the red eyed boy mumbles under his breath. Silver glared at him leaning back against a nearby tree.

" anyway, I'm Amarillo but you can call ne Yellow. as you probably know by know the grumpy one over there is Silver, and this one over here is Red." Yellow says pointing to the red eyed boy named Red. I smile back at her and Red, ignoring Silver completely.

" Its nice to meet you all. Thank you for coming to help. sorry I was such a jerk before, my name is Hikari." I apologies holding out my hand which was covered in bandages from the fall I had had earlier. I Shake hands with Yellow and Red. All of a sudden Yellow grads Silvers arm and jerks him towards us. He stumbles a little bit and I giggle. He takes my hand and reluctantly shakes it.

" I saw you earlier at the pokemon center," Red starts." were you there because you hurt your hand?" He asks.

" Well not really that specifically. My father asked me to get something, and on my way there I fell and hit my head." I say rubbing my head.

" Then why were those grunts chasing you?" Silver asks leaning against a tree.

" Well you see, I...GRUNTS! TEAM PLASMA!" I curse under my breath.

" W-what is it? Was it something I said?" Silver says pushing away from the tree. I turn and look left then Right.

" You have to get out of here!" I Yell at them shoving Silver Towards the bushes. " Come on Neel! We have to get away Now so these nice people don't get hurt." I say and turn to run and a gloved hand grabs my arm.

" wait a sec. why would we get hurt?" silver asks, his sliver eyes boring into my brown eyes.

" Please, just please trust me. whatever you do don't follow me." I plead at him removing his had from my arm and taking off deeper into the forests. *_ Please oh please don't follow me*_ I think to myself. Then it hit me.

**Silver's POV**

Ok. I take back my earlier statement about her being pretty. Hikari just ticks me off, but she looked so scared when she asked me to stay away. Screw not following her. I take off into the forest after her only to be pulled back by Red.

" Hey Silver, maybe we should stay away like Hikari asked us to." Yellow says to me.

" Come on Yellow. Whenever have I done what someone has asked me to do." I wrench my arm free from Red's grip and start off after Hikari." well? are you coming or what?" I Yell back at them. as we drew closer we could hear the shrill cries of pokemon.

" Caterpie, use string shot." a mysterious voice commands. there's a large thump as something hits the ground.

" Neel, use scra... mmmfff!"I hear Hikari try to command. I grab Murkrow's pokeball and release him. I can see Hikari now she is wrapped in Caterpie's thread covering her mouth and binding her arms and feet. I know that the others see her as well because I can hear them start to run faster.

" Hikari!" Yellow yells. Hikari stops her struggling and stiffens at the sound of her name. the momentary pause was long enough for the grunt that had captured her in the thread to grab her arm tightly. a wave of black energy consumes them both and they disappear. we slow to a stop gawking in horror at the spot where they had been. Yellow collapses from exhaustion.

" What do... we do now! we... can't just stay here! we...have to save...her!" Red exclaims gulping up breaths of air.

" Ya...what...a ...great ...idea! Lead...the...way... smart...guy!" I puff sarcastically. suddenly something explodes out of the bushes in front of us. we all flinch taken off guard as a pokemon appears.

" Vee!" the pokemon cry's jumping onto Yellow's lap. Yellow blinks her eyes in confusion.

" What is it Yellow?" Red asks her. Yellow gets a determined look on her face.

" I know where Hikari is!" Yellow exclaims.

" how's that?" I ask puzzled.

" this is Eve. Hikari's best friend and her very first pokemon. right now there's to much to tell you guys at this very moment but Hikari is in a lot of danger and this Eevee know the way. She is telling us to follow her." Yellow explains.

" and you got all that from 2 sec.?!" Red says. Yellow rolls her eyes.

" Well then, show us the way Eve." I say. _* why am I doing this! I must be an idiot. I don't even know her, and on top of that she the most annoying person I've ever meet!*_ Eve takes off and we follow in pursuit determined to save our new friend. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Silver's POV

" Hey Eve, are you sure you know where your going? there's nothing around here but a rock wall." Red asks the Eevee, which I found stupid because it's not like she was going to answer anyway.

" Vee!" she barks angrily at Red.

" Ok. Ok." Red backs away slightly holding up his hands like he's getting arrested. Eve head-butt's Yellow's leg softly pushing her towards the face of the rock wall. Yellow reaches out with her had and touches it with her hand. The rock starts to glow and suddenly Yellow screams as she fall's forward into the rock.

" YELLOW!" Red and I both yell as she disappears. Eve trots through the wall as if it were nothing. Red shakes off his disbelief and shrugs, plunging into the rock wall after Eve and Yellow.

" This is Crazy." I mumble to myself as I pass through the rock wall. I emerge to find myself in a meadow on top of a hill. I look down at the bottom of the hill and see Red and Yellow laying next to each other. *They both must of fallen down the hill. tch, idiots.* I say to myself. I walk down the hill and come to stand next to Red.

" Taking a nap I see." I say to Red as he sits up. Red just glowers at me and goes over to where Yellow is laying.

" Yellow? YYYeeellllooowww!? YELLOW! wake up!" Red yells panicked ad he violently shakes her shoulders. Yellow starts to groan and open's her eyes. " Thank Arceus your ok." Red sighs in relief. Yellow sits up and looks at Red and I Blankly.

" What Just Happened? " Yellow asks.

" You fell." I put simply. Yellow looks out over the field we had landed in and gasps, Grabbing Red's jacket.

" W-Was that their Before?" she asks staring in amazement.

" was what... WOW!" Red gasps." No. No it wasn't." Before us stood a giant castle like in the fairy tales. Eve barks at us telling us to follow her towards the castle. Red stands up and hold his hand out to Yellow who takes it. as soon as Yellow puts weight on her Left foot she cries in pain and collapses into Red's arms.

"You ok Yellow?" Red exclaims Lowering Yellow to the ground.

" I-I think I sprained my ankle!" Yellow gasps in pain. Red takes one of her arms and I take the other and we lift Yellow to her feet carful of her foot. We slowly start to Make our way over the castle.

" Ok! I'm calling it. Were hardly making any progress we need to find another way to transport Yellow." Red says exasperated as we lay Yellow on the ground. We sit there thinking for a couple of minutes.

" I got it!" yellow says reaching for a pokeball on her belt. Yellow presses the button and throws it up in the air. " Go Dody!" Yellow commands. there's a blinding flash of light as a Dodrio appears.

" that's a great Idea Yellow!" Red exclaims as he helps Yellow onto Dody. We take off towards the castle. As we come closer I can see a giant P above the door.

" This is definitely Team Plasma or whatever Hikari called them, hideout." I say to Red and Yellow. Red pulls at the door handles to find that it's locked.

" so, how do we get in?" Red asks looking up at the castle I'm dismay. Just as I'm about to answer I hear a scream coming from inside the castle.

" Come on!" I yell as I dash around the corner. I run to the nearest window and look inside to see Hikari being shoved in into the room where an older man is waiting.

" Silver! Where-" Yellow starts to yell Dody running towards me with Red right behind them. I shush them pointing towards the window and telling them to keep quit. We all pear inside watching the conversation unfold.

Hikari's POV

*Those idiots! I told them not to follow me! Why did they have to come.* I vent as the grunt who was holding my are painfully tight I have to say, and I appear inside headquarters AKA my home. The grunt peels the thread of my mouth and cuts the thread around my feet. He roughly pulls me to my feet.

" Let me Go!" I growl as I rip my arm free from his grasp.

" Stop!" he Yells after me as I take off down the hallway making my way toward the entrance. I feel a burning sensation in my arm and I scream, falling to my knees. I look down to see a giant thorn stuck in my arm covered in purple Liquid.

" Poison." I say as my head starts to spin.

" Gilgar Return." Someone commands. I look Up to find Zinzolin standing over me.

( for those of you don't know Zinzolin is one of the 7 sages that run team Plasma.)

" Ghetsis wishes to speak to you." He says as two grunts grab my arms. As I'm forced towards my fathers office I try to shake off the dizzying affects of the poison. We come up on the office door. One of the grunts opens the door while the other cuts the bindings on my hands. I'm shoved inside and the door slams shut. I fall to my knees clutching my arm. I look up to see my father staring at me with his cold eyes.

" Dear, you look Dreadful." Ghetsis said almost sounding like he cared but not quite.

" Well a Poisoned thorn can do that to a girl, can't it." I say sarcastically as I wretch the thorn from my arm and toss it across the room. A scary look crossed his face and took a step towards me.

" So, tried to run away did we?" He says.

" And what if I did. What would you do to me this time?" I ask defiantly. Ghetsis closes the space in between us and hits me across the face. A slight cry escapes my lips.

" Insolent child! you are worthless to me. And I thought that you would take over from your brother and lead us, but I was wrong. Now, I have one last mission for you to regain your worthiness." I knew this would happen. tears stream down my face, my cheek still stinging from the slap he just gave me.

" No." I say strongly straining up and wiping the tears from my eyes. " I'm done working for you! I'm supposed to be you daughter not you slave. Nothing is ever good enough for you. You are the worst steep father ever. I will no longer let you use N like your personal toy. I will defeated you and return Team Plasma back to the way it once was!" I declare. Ghetsis grabs my face violently and forces me to look into his eyes.

" We'll see how big you talk after a week locked in your room." He Growls as to grunts open the door and drag me out.

" YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" I Yell as I'm dragged out of the room.

Sliver's POV

I watch in astonishment as Hikari's dragged out of the room. The older Man Ghetsis storms out after had buried her face into Dody's neck and I could her crying softly. I look over at Red and he nods in agreement.

" Yellow, go wait over in the trees and we will go in and rescue Hikari." Red says softly to Yellow. Yellow raises her head and nods. Dody takes off towards the trees. Red and I Both Jump through the window take off after Hikari.

Hikari's POV

With my adrenalin rush gone I felt weak and dizzy. The grunts pushed me ahead and I stagger trying to keep from passing out. I Only make it another 100 ft. before I can't take it anymore. I collapse onto the floor closing my eyes to keep the ceiling from spinning.

" what are we going to do?" I head one of the grunts say to the other.

" I don't Know." the grunt replies.

"lady Hikari you must get up." a grunt says. I couldn't even if I wanted to. My body feels like its on fire. I hear foot steps approaching.

" You two can go back to your duties. I've got my little sister." The new comer says.

" Yes, whatever you wish Lord N." both the grunts Reply. I hear them scurry away. I feel strong arms pick me up. I open my eyes to see a man with Long Green hair holding me.

" N?" I question softly. I hear him laugh quietly. N's almost like a real brother to me even though he's my step brother. his presence always makes me feel safe.

" Yes my Little Princess." He reply's.

" Haven't I told you not to call me that." I say weakly my head still spinning.

" Well if you have, I didn't listen. anyway I think the name fits well, If I'm king doesn't that make you a princess." N says. I can hear the amusement in his voice as he speaks. I feel my consciousness start to slip as we enter my room. He places me on the bed and sits down next to me, stroking my hair.

" I Love you N. You will always be my brother." I say softly.

" I Love you too." N says as he leans down and Kisses my forehead. I fall into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Silver's POV**

Red and I take off down the hall when we talking coming from around the corner.

" You must get up Lady Hikari!" someone says. I stop Red by holding out my arm. we peak our heads around the corner and two grunts are hovering over a what seemed like an unconscious Hikari. Moments later a man with long green hair approaches Hikari and the Grunts.

" you two can go back to your duties. I've got my little sister." the man says. the grunts scramble to there feet and bow respectfully.

" Yes, whatever you wish lord N." they Reply scurrying off. _Lord? lord of what?_ I ask myself. The man N picks up Hikari bridle style.

" N?" I hear Hikari ask. I hear N chuckle before they were out of ear shot.

" what are we going to do silv?" Red whispers to me.

" What do you think we're going To do idiot! We're going to follow them and save Hikari! And didn't i tell you not to call me that!" I answer back. we sneak around the corner and follow Hikari and N through a series of corridors. Finally they come to a stop in front of a heavy wooden door. Red and I duck behind an outcropping in the wall as N and Hikari walk inside the room. We stand baiting our breath waiting for N to reappear.

N's POV

I kiss Hikari's forehead and her eyes close and her breathing goes from ragged to even breaths. Besides all the cuts and scrapes she looked peaceful as she slept.

I sigh. " You sure are a handful my little princess. Whatever am I going to do with you." I whisper to myself as I stoke her hair which was knotted and had twigs and grass stuck in it. Hikari has always been a handful since she was adopted by my father 10 years ago.

One day he had returned from a meeting with the others of the Seven Sages with Hikari in his arms. He told me he had found her in the forest out side the castle shivering from the cold. I nursed her back to health as our dad was busy with meetings. That's when I gave her the name Hikari, because she couldn't remember her own. as she got better we started to play together. Hikari loved to play with my Zorua. We would go out to the meadow and play for hours. After that first year though Ghetsis started to change. he became cold and controlling. he forced Hikari to start to work as a grunt and tolerated nothing. he made me king and I was forced to bet my beloved adoptive sister. I have never been able to oppose my father. Ever with that change I have always done what I can to protect her. but sometimes there are things that I can't control, like what happened today.

I stand up and walk towards the door. I looked back at my sleeping sister. "I'll always protect you Hikari just like I always have. " I say to her. I had a bad feeling that this was the last time I be able to care for her for a while.

I walk out the door and close it behind me with a soft thud. I can her chatting from down. * Pokemon voices! * I think as I turn around.

" You two can come out now. I know your there." I say crossing my arms over my chest. I see two boys reluctantly come out of there hiding spots.

" Damit!" one of the boys with bright red eyes growls." how did you know that we were there?!"

" I can hear pokemon's voices. and yours are something short of quite." I say still crossing my arms. " let me guess, since you followed me here your here to save my sister. is that right?" I asked them leaving them no room to gawk at my power.

" Your not going to stop us! We might not know her that well yet but she is still our friend. and were not going to leave with out her." the red eyed one yells angrily at me. they both stand defensively ready to fight.

" Theres no need to fight me, I don't think you'd win anyway. I want to get my sister out of here as much as you do. it pains me to say this but right now I can't protect her, I need your help to get her out of here." I say to them.

" Really? your not going to fight us?" The other boy with long red hair asks.

" And to think I'm leaving her in your care." I sigh. " yes I'm not going to fight you. now hurry up and get Hikari away from here while I cover you."

" Right." they both say. I nod.

" Later red eyes. later red head." I say as I jog down the hall and around a corner. * be safe and save my sister. Hikari you'll always be my little princess*


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ok, let me be the first to say that Silver is acting strange today. Less like a hibernating bear, and more like a human being! I wonder why he was so enthusiastic about saving Hikari? Its not like he, or any of us for that matter, know her all that well. well, its not my place to judge why Silver does what he does. I guess no one but blue will ever understand him.

I star as N saunters down the hall in the opposite direction.

" Well, that was easier than expected don't you think silv?" I shrug my shoulders. Silver sweat drops.

" Idiots. Its not over yet." Silver says pushing past me to open the heavy wooden door.

_Now, that's the silver we all know and love. _I say to myself. _I wonder where yellow is right now... I hope she's...ok..._

**Yellow's** **POV**

I clung to Dody's back as we ran faster and faster towards the forest that surrounded the Plasma fortress, tears still streaming out of my eyes. I had seen Hikari being beaten in the memories of her Eevee, but I never though that they would be that extreme. the mental images made my stomach clench painfully and twist into knots. my foot twinge with pain with every step that Dody took. finally after what seemed like an eternity we slowed to a stop, Dody pecked at my hair telling me that we stopped.

"Thanks." I say in a low shaky voice to Dody as I slid and half fell off his back and onto the ground. Dody disappears In a bright red flash as I return him to his pokeball. then everything's was utterly silent.

I sit there on the wet grass of the forest floor and bring my knees to my chest, burring my head into my hands and ignoring the sharp pain's of my probably broken foot. I could feel the forests many sad memories of the events that had occurred with in their borders. all the pain and suffering that its inhabitants had faced because of team Plasma. this was not helping me keep myself together. I started to sob.

after what seemed like forever my sob's slowed into strangled hiccups. Something tugs at my ponytail and I look up. my Pikachu, Chuchu stood next to me hugging a clump of my hair between her little hands, her way of hugging me and telling me that everything was going to be ok. I hear her soft sweet voice in my head.

" Yellow? What happened? where's Red, Silver, and that girl from before? Why are you crying?" I hear her voice whisper inside my head.

" I wish I could explain it to you but...*sob* I don't think I can." I cry, tears falling onto the skirt of my dress. Chuchu's tiny hand is placed on my lap. smiling a bit through my tears, I pull her small yellow body onto my lap and hug her tightly to my chest. I feel her little hand touch my cheek and she speaks again.

" Maybe if You sing the song you'll feel at least a little better." she says. I blush a little thinking about that song. The song was one I had heard when I was little after I had meet Red. I have never been a good singer but this song always made me think of Red and the day he had saved me, which always seems to calmed me down. I start to sing the song softly to myself.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_  
_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_  
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_  
_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold on to this lullaby_  
_Even when music's gone_  
_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_La La (La La)_  
_La La (La La)_  
_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_La La (La La)_

_Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

I take a deep breath my arms loosing around Chuchu. " Red..." I whisper looking up and the forest canopy above." where are you?" suddenly the sound of pounding footsteps and heavy panting can be heard coming closer and closer. Chuchu leaps from my lap and stands protectively over me. I try to stand but fall right back down again. I sit helpless and scared as someone or something emerges from the bushes.

**Silver's POV**

I push open the giant wooden door and we step inside. the room was of a good size and had nothing but a bed a desk and a closet. the walls were painted purple and the floor carpeted up to the double doors that lead out onto a balcony. I turn my attention to the bed where Hikari lay battered and beaten. her face was pale and was covered in cuts. her dress was ripped. Red and I both go over to the bed and Red shakes Hikari's shoulder.

"Hikari! Hikari! wake up were here to save you." Red says. Hikari eyes open slightly revealing her lavender coloured eyes. she stars at me for a second and I star back, completely mesmerized by her eyes. she blinks and reconasation comes into her eyes. she sits up hastily gasping and holding her arm.

"What are you doing here! how did you find me!?" Hikari yells at us horsey.

" Idiot! we're here to save your butt yet again!" I snap at her.

"And yet again, I didn't ask for your help did I!" Hikari glowers at me.

" Will you two cut it out already! N's not going to be able to hold them off for long!" red yells at us.

"N?" She asks us seeming confused.

" N's creating a distraction for us so that you could get away, so don't waist it with your arguing." I say to Hikari angrily. With that Hikari jumps out of the bed and runs over to her closet and stuffs some things in her backpack.  
We both stare at her in astonishment wondering how she could change her mood so quickly. Hikari walks over to the door and looks back at us.

"Are you two coming or not!" she says disappearing out the door. Red shrugs and runs out the door after her and soon after, I follow in pursuit.

**N'S POV**

The grunts just kept coming and coming.

" Mew, use dream eater!" Is command my Munna. _one down like another million to go. _there was literally no end to them.

"Purr, use scratch." I command again, this time to my Purrloin. the sheer number of grunts was overpowering me. the grunts surrounded me blocking any exit I once had.

"Dammit!" I growl pulling my hat down over my eyes. _I just needed to buy them a little more time._

I clutch Mew's pokeball in dismay. _I can't give up know Hikari is depending on me._

"Mew,Purr! combo attack!" I yell at them. they both understood completely Mew releasing a shadow ball and Purr dashing towards the enemy and using quick attack. within minutes all the grunts lay groaning, all of them defeated.  
I return my pokemon to there pokeballs almost glowing with happiness. I take off my hat and wipe my forehead with the back of my hand. I was completely oblivious of the figure rising out of the shadows behind me till the vase crashed over the top of my head. I fall forward onto the floor groaning black spots dotting my vision. I turn over onto my back and look up at the figure of the person that had hit me. my stomach turned when I saw who it was.

"I guess if I can't get Hikari to go along with my plans willingly guess i'll have to move on to plan B." he growls.

"Want to tell me what plan B is you bastard of a father?!" I say on the brink of uncousiouness. "whatever it is, I won't let you hurt my little sister, no matter what!" Ghetsis just chuckles darkly.

"Looks who is finally growing a spine after all these years. what a hopeless set of children you both are. I will make my dreams a reality! to do that I require Hikari's assistance. if I can't get her with plan A then it on to plan B. your plan B!" Ghetsis exclaims just as the world Is swallowed by a cloud of darkness and I drift off into uncousiouness.

**Hikari's POV**

I surge forward out of the room. I can't believe N covering for me as we escape this hell hole. Red and Silver catch up with me and flank me on both sides as we run towards the front door. I take the steps 2 at a time as we descend from the top floor of the fortress. as we enter the 1st floor I see a bunch of grunts lying uncousious everywhere. I spot N's hat lying on the ground and I pick it up. Red and Silver both come up behind me an I shove N's hat into my backpack. ( AN: this is **very important** peice of info for the next event coming up.)

"Almost there. the front doer is just over there I say turning to Silver and Red and pointing in the direction of the entrance. out of the blue there's a loud pokemon cry coming from the direction I'm pointing. Red releases His Pickachu and Silver releases his Feraligatr, ready to fight. the both go ahead of me and we creep towards the corner and peak around it. there around end by grunts stood N. the grunts were closing in on him. Red and Silver both emerge from out spot and attack the grunts.

"Pika use thundershock!"

" Feraligatr use hydro pump!"

I step out behind them readying myself to fight to but, it turns out that they didn't seem to need it. N grinned at us warmly.

" Thanks for the help guys. I got the rest of them you need to get My little sister out of here, stat." N says to Red and Silver. they both return there pokemon to there pokeballs and Silver grabs my hand, pulling me towards the door. N pulls his hat down over is face. I have no more time to think about if my brother would win or not because Silver had already pulled me out the door and we were running full tilt towards the trees. _I'm finally free..._

**Ghetsis POV**

I watch Hikari vanish out the door. how much more naive could she get. I look down at my hand. long slender finger looked back at me. I look back up at the grunts around me.

" You are dismissed for the time being i'll call you back when I need your assistance again." I say to them. they all scatter and I walk away from the way Hikari had come from and rounded the corner. I stood in front of my unconscious prisoner that I had placed there. His hands tied and ducktape over his mouth. I kneeled down next to him and catch a strand of his green hair between my fingers admiring it. I straightened back up.

" No wonder your sister was so naive N, it's a perfect match." I say to my still unconscious prisoner. I stood, looking at my reflecting off the glass of a picture frame. It was a perfect match as I had said the figure looking back at me was not myself. it was an exact copy of N.

" She'll never know what hit her." I say as N slowly starts to stir. I laugh evilly. " Nothing can stop me now."


	7. Chapter 6

**Hikari's POV**

running. faster and faster I run, Silver's large warm hand rapped around mine. My feet pound rhythmically on the forest floor and we run deeper and deeper into its depths. a thick fog covers my mind as the sounds of my feet pounding on the ground, and the warmth of Silvers hands grow farther and farther away. soon enough their gone and I fall to the ground my hand slipping out of Silver's.

*****dream*

My eyes open slowly.

" Red? Silver? N...N? Is that you?" I yell into the darkness that surrounds me.

" Did you have another nightmare sweetie?" a females voice says out of the darkness in reply.

" W-what are you talking about? Who are you?" I stutter, frightened of who the voice could be. There's a sudden flash of light and I'm suddenly floating above a room that any little girl would be proud of, Pink walls, a plush, fluffy carpet the color of Cherry Blossoms, and Pictures and posters of fairy princess and unicorns littering the walls. A giant bed which was the only thing that wasn't pink, was painted a deep purple and had sheet that were patterned with Pink and Purple stripes. Sitting on the bed was a little girl with deep purple hair and startling lavender eyes. The little girl couldn't be any older that 5 years old, and was crying loud sobs that would tear at anyone's heart.

A man and a women were leaning over the little girl and stroking her hair softly. The little girl continued to cry even with the reassurance that the Man and the women were giving her.

" Mommy, Daddy, I-I-I saw it again! I saw it again1" the little girl wailed over and over. _I-I recognize that voice! that's- That's the girl from my dream this morning, That's... me. _I think to myself as I recognize the little girl. _those must be my parents. why, why can't I remember them. why can't I remember any thing from my childhood up till Ghetsis and N found me. I have to find out! _I think with determination and I land on the ground and approach my parents.

" Mom, Dad, Why? Why is my memory gone?" I ask my parent as they continue to stroke the younger ME's head.

" shush child. we're here, we're here now. there's no need to be afraid." the women says to the younger me, ignoring my questions.

" Mom? can you hear me?" I ask reach out my hand to touch her, but I never got to. As I reached my hand out to touch her she along with everything else evaporated into a white mist.

" Mom? Mom! Don't leave me! I still have a lot to ask you! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I scream through the mist as I stared at the place where my mom had been kneeling.

" Naive child." A voice says through the fog, bringing me from my hysteria. "The end is coming. You've seen it haven't you? The Human race will come to end in a burning ball of fire, and a new world will be born from the ashes, with me as its ruler. I will feed on your soul till there's nothing left. You can not escape me child. the end is near." the voice gloats, dark and sinister. I don't know why but I screamed louder than I ever have in the time that I remember. I curl into a tight ball with my hand over my ears, and tears running down my cheeks. I close my eyes trying to block out the words of the creature.

* end of dream*

**Yellow's POV**

I cower in fear as something burst through the bushes. Out of the bushes appears Silver with Hikari in tow, Red only paces behind them.

" Silver?! Red?! Your back!' I exclaim wiping the tears of fear and joy out of my eyes. Before they could reply Hikari pitches forward to the ground, her hand slipping out of Silver's.

" Hikari!" I scream, ignoring the pain in my leg and crawling frantically to her side. Red and Silver just stood there a look of complete shock coloring their faces. Red finally moved from where he stood and kneed next to me and examining Hikari.

" Yellow look at her arm, its turning purple." Red says. I look down at the arm that he is pointing at and for sure he was right. Hikari's are had a purplish tint to it. I don't know why but there's something that makes me want to help her. It feel like we've been friend for years. I look at Hikari's ashen face with dismay._ Hikari please, you have to get better._

**Hikari's POV**

I open my eyes to frantic people yelling my name.

" Hi... Hika... Hikari! Hikari!" Someone yells shaking my shoulders. I grown loudly, feeling stiff all over, and my head pounding like a rock and roll concert.

" Hikari!" someone yells my name.

" who ever that is will you stop yelling my name please." I grown again, looking at the person who had been yelling my name. Yellow and Red were leaning over me Yellow had her hand on my shoulders and as soon as she heard me speak hugged me with a vengeance.

" Oh thank Arceus your alive! " She cried.

" Ye- Yellow! What- when- how..." I stutter slowly rapping my arms around her lightly, unsure of what to do. I let out a small gasp as pain shoots up my arm.

" you shouldn't move your arm. I'm not a Audino, but I don't think you arm is supposed to turn purple." Red remarks pointing at my arm.

" Oh god..." I say as I look at my arm. It was purple. That explains the pounding in my head.

" I'm fine really." I say as I stagger to my feet leaning on a tree for support. A hand touches my arm and I look up and see Silver for the first time. He had a slightly worried look on his face and it was soon exchanged for a scowl when he saw me looking at him.

" I'm fin..." I collapse to the bottom of the tree gasping for air, not able to finish my sentence.

" You need a doctor. We need to get the pokemon center now." Red says. I close my eyes panting heavily. Strong arms loop under me and pick me up off the ground. I don't know who it is, but i don't care. I just let whoever it is carry me farther and farther till I give up on trying to stay awake and fall into an uneasy sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hikari's Pov**

I kept coming in and out of unconsciousness. The first time i came to, I was lying on a moving bed and there were a lot of bright lights around me, blinding me. I could hear distant voices of Yelling my name telling me to stay awake. _Where am I? Is this the Pokemon center? Why is everything so bright? _I close my eyes again, feeling like there's a hundred pounds sitting on my chest._ I feel tired._ I think to myself as I slip back into a dreamless sleep.

The next time i wake up, all the bright lights are gone and the room is silent beside for a loud beeping throat feels like sand paper and I turn my head seeing if there was anything I could drink. I spot Yellow sleeping in a chair on the other side of the room.

" Yellow?" I ask feebly, reaching my injured arm in her direction and immediately regretting it. I let out a yelp of pain, immediately covering my mouth as a way to not wake Yellow. Luckily she didn't wake, she just kept sleeping soundly. _She really reminds me of a little sister the way she sleeps._ I say to myself. I look back at the ceiling counting the little dots on it till I fall back to seep again.

I wake up again this time Yellow is holding my uninjured hand in hers.

" your awake!" she exclaims happily squeezing my hand." Here. You must be thirsty." Yellow says grabbing a glass of water from a nearby nightstand and giving it to me. I drink the water greedily, feeling the cool sensation of it dribbling it down my throat.

"Thank you Yellow." I say as I finish the last of the water.

" may I ask why are you still here with me Yellow, at the Pokemon center?" I ask sheepishly.

" Why would you think that I wouden't be here?" Yellow inquires.

" w...well I just though that you all would leave for what ever purposes you came here for. Its not like I've known you very long. Its silly of me to think that you would stay just for my sake." I say dejected. Yellow squeezes my hand tightly and stares me straight in the eyes.

" Hikari, Your my friend, you know that right. Its doesn't matter whether i've known you for 1 day of a hundred. Were all your friends. Red, Silver, Pika, Chuchu, were all your friends, and we don't leave our friends behind!" Yellow declares sternly. My eyes fill with tears at her statement. _I've never had anyone that cared for me before other than N. It's strange I feel this tight pain in my chest yet, I'm not sad. I'm happy. I finally have friends. _I think happily.

" Aregato Yellow!" I smile widely at Yellow and squeeze her hand tightly. I stare at the ceiling remembering her sleeping in the chair earlier.

" Hikari? what are you thinking about?" Yellow questions me. I give a slight smile.

" I was thinking about how you remind me of the sister I never had." I smile a little at her sudden silence. " Stupid right." Yellow stands up abruptly, picking up a straw hat i hadn't noticed before and shoving it on her head, tucking her ponytail under it.

" OK then. Hikari, starting now we're sisters!" Yellow states, holding out her pinkie figure. " promise?" yellow says softly. I smile softly and link my pinkie with her's.

" Promise..." I trail off as I fall to sleep, a smile pasted on my face.

**Silver's Pov**

For starters, I'd like to note that Hikari is not light after 4 hours of walking. My arms still hurt even know and its been a week and 1/2 now.

When we arrived at the Pokemon center all that time ago, Hikari wasn't in good shape and she needed surgery on her arm. Yellow had been frantic despite her injured leg. It took everything Red had to get her to calm down enough to get her leg treated. Yellow hasn't left Hikari's side since, despite Red inviting her to train with us.

Red and I have been training Out side the town in the forest. what town was it again? A...Accu...Accumula! Ya that its Accumula town we had first arrived in when we came here from Kanto. Training with red had been rigorous and hard. Red and I were at it again.

" Areo, use Thunder fang!" Red commanded his Areodatyl to attack my Feraligatr.

" Damit, Feralgatr dodge it and use hydro-pump!" I yell at my Feralgatr. My pokemon Does as I say and dodges, but his attack wasn't as fast as Red's Areodatyl and misses.

" Use supersonic!" Red commands again, The move this time hitting Feralgatr square in the back. I narrow my eyes and look down at the ground in anger.

" You give up yet Silver?" Red asks smugly. I smirk slightly my hair covering my eyes.

" Not even close!" I growl." Feraligatr use Rage!" I command my Pokemon. Feraligatr Start to power up the move and Red takes a little step back in surprise. Feraligatr lets loose a red light that blind me, hitting the lights clear and i can finally see again, I give Red a smug smile.

" You give up Red?" I mi mick his tone from earlier. Red Pulls out his pokeball and returns his pokemon.

" not bad Silver. That was the best yet." he says walking over to me and holding out his hand. " good job." I ignore his had and shove mine into my pockets.

" If we're done here, I'm going back to the pokemon center." I say walking away from Red. Red sweat drops and jogs after me.

We arrive at the Pokemon Center and give our pokemon to nurse joy who was glad to heal them.

" How 'bout we go and check on the girls?" Red inquires. I just shrug my shoulders not wanting to show the little bit of interest that i had in seeing if Hikari was OK or not. We head upstairs toward Hikari's room. As we approach i can her a slight murmuring sound coming from her room. _Is Hikari awake? _I ask myself ask we draw closer.

" Promise?" I hear Yellow ask someone.

" Promise..." I hear Hikari trail off. _She is awake after all._ I open the door to her hospital room and see Yellow kneeling next to Hikari's bed, Hikari's hand held in hers. Hikari was sound asleep a smile on her face.

" She was awake for a little bit. Wish you could of been here you two. she doubted that we would still be around." Yellow says softly turning towards Red and I standing in the door way. I enter the room and walk over to the wall, standing there leaning against it. Red walks over and stands next to Yellow on Hkari's bed side.

" Yay. What did you two just promise anyway?" Red say's soft, almost sadly. Yellow gave a smile.

" that's a secret between Hikari and me only. No boys allowed." Yellow replies winking and holding up her index figure.

" Figures." I say looking at Hiakri's face as she slept. She looked so peaceful. it was hard to believe that she had just escaped from her own fathers torture. Yellow speaks up again bring me back from my thoughts.

" Hey Red... Would you mind if I invite Hikari to join us on our journey around Unova?" Yellow questions hesitantly. Red looks at me questioningly. I could feel Yellow Pleading stares burning a hole through me.

" *sigh* don't know what your looking at me for. She asked you didn't she." I say giving in to her stares. Red smiles at me and turns back to Yellow.

" Sure Yellow, why not. Silver doesn't seem to mind." Red says smiling at Yellow. Yellow tackles Red with a hug , knocking her hat off in the process.

" Oh thank you Red!" Yellow exclaims." I could Kiss you right know!" Yellow suddenly blushes noticing what she was doing. " s...s...sorry Red!" Yellow stutters picking her hat back on so that i covered her blushing face.

" No prob Yellow. Don't worry about it." Red says is his usual carefree manner. I sigh heavily.

" I'm getting some air. Be back in a bit." I say not waiting for there replies. I walking toward the front desk to reclaim my Pokemon from Nurse Joy.

**Hikari's Pov**

I finally come around for good, this time Yellow and Red are sitting in cairs fast asleep and Nurse Joy is working on my arm. Noticing I'm awake Nurse Joy starts to talk to me.

"It looks like your arm is completely healed from the poison. Your lucky ." She says still concentrating on her work. After she finishes on my arm I sit up flexing my arm.

" Joy what have i told you about calling me that. Call me Hikari!" I say back to her. Nurse Joy laughs.

" Your always the same Hikari. You never will change will you." She laughs.

" Guess not." I laugh along with her. " well my arm seems OK to me. Thank you Nurse Joy for fixing me up again.

" Its not me you should be thanking. Its them. Their the ones who borough you to me, along the that red headed boy with the bad temper." Nurse Joy says pointing to Red and Yellow who were still sleeping soundly in their chairs.I smile to myself, remembering my conversation with yellow.

" Guess so." I stand up and walk over to the window. I hear Nurse Joy exist the room, closing the door softly behind her. I Look out the window and out at the forest beyond the city limits. This town has been like a second home to me. _Where will i live now? It's not like i can continue to live in this town. Ghetsis will for sure find me here.* _I say to myself as I stare out the window. I continue to look out the window wondering where I'm going to go know, and what I'm going to do know. I feel a hand rest on my shoulder and i stiffen.

" What are you thinking about Hikari?" The person asks. I give a little gasp as I turn around. Standing behind me was no other than Red. The tension in my shoulders relaxes.

" Oh. It's just you Red." I sigh. " I was just thinking about what I'm going to do know that I' all healed. I can't just stay her. my dad will find me in know time. Guess i'll just wander around with my Eevee forever. But i guess that's just the price of my freedom from my dad." I reply sadly. Red removes his hand from my shoulder, casting his eyes down so that they here hidden from view with his hat.

" No one," Red start to say. " No one should have to give up their happiness for the sake of their freedom. Hikari, Yellow want's you to travel around Unova with us, and to tell you the truth i want you to too. I'm sure silvers want's you to as well. I want to protect you and the others so that you came have you freedom along with your happiness! Please Hikari, Please Travel with us!" Red declares Grabbing my shoulders tightly, almost to the point where it was painful.

" Please." Red begged quietly, taking his hands off my shoulders and looking back at the ground.

" Freedom..." I say softly making red look back up at my face. " Red let me ask you something. Are we friends?" I inquire quietly. Red stares at me obviously startled by my question.

" Y...Yay. I guess so." He stutters. I smile back at Red.

" Then why did you have to ask!" I exclaim widening my smile when I see the bewilder look on his face. His bewilderment changes to happiness and he smiles back at me.

" Are you sure?" He asks me.

" when should we leave?" I reply. Instead of answering my question he walks over to Yellow and tries to wake her up. I turn Back to the window.

Looking back, I guess thats when everything started. With that one promise of freedom. Little did I know I was farther away from freedom than I had ever been before. I didn't care about that though, I had friends who would love and support me. I was free and I was going to make the best of it. Look out Unova, here come Hikari Hil pumped and ready for action.


	9. Chapter 8

******Hikari's POV**

We walk outside of the pokemon center and I stretch my arms up and yawning loudly.

" huumm! the sun feels so good!" I exhale, hearing my arms crack from stiffness." where are we going first?"

First, we have to find Hotheaded Sliver, then were off to Straton City to challenge the gym there." Red answers my question with a smile on his face.

" *sigh* well then lets go find him." I say turning to look for Silver, then seeing a group of people centered around the city center. " Hey what's going on over there?" I ponder out loud, turning back to Red and Yellow. They both look at each other mentally asking each other the same question. Both Red and Yellow Shrug at my question.

" Don't know, but we should go check it out." Red says.

" I'm already on that!" I yell behind me as I jog into the crowded plaza.

" H-H-Hikari! wait, come back!" Red yells after me, but I'm already lost in the crowd of people. I make my way through the crowd and I get close enough to see the a certain someone standing in the town square, making me stop in my tracks. My eyes open wide in fear and I make a little squeaking sound. _* N-No way he found me already. its not possible! How, why is Father here?! I have to get away, I'm not going to let him take me back!* _panic stricken I desperately search for a way to escape, but I am trapped by the people around me. All I can do is try to make myself look as inconspicuous as possible while he speaks.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation. " He says, confusing me. _* pokemon What? what the hell is he talking about?!* _I continued to listen my fear being clouded by my anger toward what he was saying.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth? Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying? " Lots of people start to mummer a faint agreement, fueling my hatred.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?" There's a slight hesitation was the crowd deliberates on his question. finally someone speaks up.

" to let them go, so that they can be free..." the villager says hesitantly.

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

The crowds disperses slowly as his speech comes to a close, but I just stand there, the anger preventing me from moving from the spot I stood in. I knew I had to move, to get away from this town before I got caught again but the grunts that littered the courtyard and the rest of the town, but I was stilled to socked to move. With out warning out of the corner of my eye I see something that finally snaps me out of my anger, a flash of green hair.

" N?" I say softly, turning to see him being chased by 3 team Plasma towards route 2. I grab my Eevee's pokeball as my sibling protectiveness kicking in. I Chase after the grunts ready to beat them into the ground. I push passed people and pokemon both as I Run in the direction that I brother was running in. I turn corner after corner till I finally turn a corner and see my brother facing off vs the grunts at the other end of the street.

" N!" I call out to my brother. "Natu ...mmmff!" I'm cut off by a hand reaching out of the shadows of a nearby alley and pulling me into it's depths. I drop Eve's pokeball and it clatters to the ground.

" what was that?" I hear someone ask, Making me go ridged in my captors arms.

" don't know. should we go check it out?" Someone else asks. there's an louds slapping sound followed by a cry of pain." Hey! what was that for!" the second person, probably the one who go hit exclaims.

" Idiot! were supposed to catch this one, not chasing stray Purrloin's about!" The last person Yells at the second person. I try to escape my captor again, tugging at the hand that was still covering my mouth. I had to escape and help N escape like how he helped me. I just had to know that he was ok. I might be younger that him but he's still my brother and I want to protect him.

" Now give up peacefully Natural and come back with us and we wont hurt you." one of the People says firmly.

" As If!" I hear N reply, followed by the sound of someone landing hard on the ground. N passed by the alley im being held in and turns the corner.

" Don't just stand there you fools, catch him!" I hear someone yell angrily. moments later the three people , who turned out to be the plasma grunts from before, run pass my alley and after N. my efforts to escape grew stronger and stronger.

" would you quit that! we almost got caught because of you." my captor says. wait I recognized that oddly annoying voice. I bit down on the hand covering my mouth and it suddenly disappear. I whip around a little to fast and I end up falling over onto the ground bringing him down with me. I land on top of him and the air escapes from my lungs. I Look at the person I had landed on top of and my suspicions were confirmed.

" What in the name of Arceus are you doing!?" Silver growls at me as I blush, disentangling myself and standing up. I pick up Eve's pokeball off the ground and put it back on my belt.

" I-I could ask you the same thing!" I stutter slightly. " why did you stop me from helping my brother?! I could of helped him!" I Yell at him trying to cover up the traces of my blush.

" OR, you could of been caught along with him, and I'm not about to come and rescue you again!" Silver retorts back at me. I Give and exasperated sight.

" Why? Why are you helping me? why are you all helping me? it's not liked I asked for you help. I can handle myself. I don 't even know the first thing about you!" I say quietly. Silver stare at me in utter silence. I look down a the ground, embracing the silenced.

" Idiot." I Look up at silver face and he takes my hand. in his and he pulls me along behind him.

" Silver? Silver! what are you doing. let go! Silver!" I Yell as he ignores my questions and pull's me down the street, back towards the pokemon center.

-

I had lapsed into silence, as Silver pulls me along towards the pokemon center. Why was he doing this, he purposely avoided my questions. why did he do that? " I think to myself silver stops and I run into him. I look up and Silver let's go of my hand. Standing in front of us is Red and Yellow.

" Hikari! " they both exclaim happily as they see me standing behind Silver.

" We were both so worried about you when you took off. We saw your father presenting in the town square and we were worried that he had caught you." red exclaims pulling me into a tight hug.

"It's ok Red i'm perfectly fine. there's no need to worry about me." I say in a small voice. I realize that Red and Yellow would worry about me if I continued to look so gloomy so I put on a brave face and smile. " Anyway, I found Silver, so are we ready to depart for our next stop?" I ask smiling fackly.

"Ya I guess so, but..." yellow starts.

" Great. then off we go." I say as I turn around and start to walk toward route 2. Soon after I head the others following me. I look at the had that Silver had been holding, and I feel a knot form in my chest. what was this strange feeling that I felt when ever I was around Silver. I let my hand drop to my side dismissing the thought, and continued towards my new life traveling along with Red, Yellow, and Silver. But thoughts of N and the pending danger of being caught by my father weren't far from my mind.

**Silver' Pov**

I watched Hikari go and I could tell she was still mad at me for stopping her from saving her brother. I don't know what came over me. one minute in walking the streets the next I'm pulling her into the alley. it's strange and I can't seem to be able to control it.

I follow after Hikari with the others in tow. there'a nothing I could do about it, I was in some way pulled towards some girl I don't even know. I shove my hands in my pockets and stared down at the ground._ * I wonder if she's ok?*_ I think to myself as we walk towards route 2. 


	10. Chapter 9

Hikari's POV

" Eve, use quick attack!" I command my Eevee as we are attacked by a wild Purrloin for the 100th time since we had left the others along route 2 to train, 3 hours ago. Eve's attack hit the Purrloin and it faints. I throw my pokeball at it and I hold my breath as it shakes once, twice, three time, then give at quit click and stops shaking.

" Yes! Good Job Eve! we did it!" I jump up and down In excitement, and throwing my arms in the air.

" Vee! Vee!" Eve says copying my excitement, then trotting over to the caught pokemon and pushing the release button on its pokeball. the Purrloin comes out of the pokeball.

" Loin!" it says, saying hello to my Eevee as she says hello back to her. I walk over to her and the Purrloin and sit down next to them.

" Hello, my name is Hikari, and if you wouldn't mind I would like to be your trainer Purrloin." I asked the Purrloin. "I'm sure we will be really good friends, along with my other pokemon."

" Loin, Loin." the Purrloin says as it jumps into my lap and curls into a ball, purring slightly. I giggle, and Eve comes to rest on my shoulder as we both watch the now sleeping Purrloin in my lap.

" I think I'm going to call you...Star, because he is a very good sleeper and also the stars tonight are really pretty." I say to Eve. I lean my back against a nearby tree deciding to let Star sleep a little while before we had to go back to the campsite where the others were waiting. I look at the stars and trace out constellations with my figure. Eve had jumped from my shoulder and was now curled at my side fast asleep. I remember how N and I would stare up at the stars like this, with N's Zoran, Zor, curled between us. N would point out a constellation and tell me all about them, and I would giggle telling him how I someday wished to be able to touch the stars, a childish dream it there ever was one, but I was happy. N was my big brother, my safe haven, and he would teach me anything and everything I could possibly think about. That was before father sent N out on missions and before he started to hit me.

before I had realized it I had fallen asleep.

~~~~ Dream~~~~

I was laying on the hill outside the castle that served as my adoptive home, N layed beside me liked he had when we were little, pointing at the stars. We were both laughing, and he tugged a strained of my hair playfully. I star up at the stars wishing that this moment could last forever.

" N? " I ask contently, but I never hear a reply. I turned my head to look at him but her was gone. " N!? Where did you go?!" my voice filling with alarm. I sit up, some of my purple hair falling into my eyes. I blink my eyes pushing some of the hair out of my face, and a black shadow engulfs me. I look around me but there's nothing but black nothingness. I stand up turning In a circle.

" Where am I?" I ask into the darkness.

" Come to me Hikari. Give me your soul so that I may live again." A cold voice reaches me through the darkness, pulling me towards it. I tried to resist the pull of the voice but my body was moving on its own. suddenly I hear another voice call out to me through the darkness.

"' Hikari!" I knew that voice. As I turn around the scenery changes and I'm now standing on the edge of a cliff over looking a pit of endless darkness. I could see something running towards me, coming closer and closer.

" Hikari! Stop!" I can now see that the figure was N and he was running towards me with his hand out stretched. * N...?* The pull became stronger. N was almost in arms reach of me. but it was to late.

" I'm sorry N." I whisper as I step off the cliff falling towards my death. I watched N reach for my hand as I fell, his hand brushing my figure tips.

" Hikari!" N yells, his voice filled with despair and anguish, his hand still reached out to me over the cliff. " I'm sorry N..." my eyes fill with tears, I close them waiting for the end to come.

~~~~ End of Dream~~~~

I was laying on the ground shaking hysterically, no longer leaning against the tree. I was crying the tears stinging my cheeks as they fell down my face. Eve and Star had disappeared. I curl up into a ball hugging my knees to my chest. my Sobs filling the silence that surrounded me.

Yellow's Pov

I sat on a fallen tree next to Red in front of a burning fire. we had been joking around a minute ago but now we sat in silence, just staring at the dancing flames of the fire. After we had left Accumla Town we had set up a camp site in the wood because Hikari, Red, and Silver had all wanted to train there pokemon for the gym battle in the next town, the first one in the Unova region. I never was much myself a very good battler. after defeating the elite 4 all those years ago, I had given up on battling.

I had stayed behind and set the campsite while the others trained. Red had come back after about 2 and a half hours, silver shortly after that. But Hikari had still yet to come back, and we were now nearing 4 hours. I would be a fool for not worrying about her. I gave a deep sigh, and turned to Red.

" Red... um..." I couldn't think of anything to say to him so I just closed my mouth and stared at the fire again. *man is this awkward. I don't know what to say to him. why wont to say anything!*

" Hey Yellow," Red says finally breaking the silence. " I never asked you why did you decide to take this trip with us, you don't like to battle?" he questions. I fidget with my hands, trying to figure out how to respond.

" Well, um... I guess it was because... I wanted to see someplace new." I lied not wanting to tell him that the reason I came was because he was going. we lapsed back into to silence. !0 minutes pass and I finally can't stand it any more.

" I going for a walk." I declare suddenly, not able to sit in silence any longer.

" Um, Yellow. I don't think that's a good Idea..." Red is cut off by a rustling sound it the bushes. for the first time scince he came back Silver came down from the tree he was sitting in.

" What was that?" Silver asks. As an answer two Pokemon burst, panicked, out of the bushes. It was Hikari's Eevee and a Purrloin.

" Eve!" I say surprised. both pokemon run up to me, the Purrloin jumping into my arms. I felt a familiar tingle sensation coming from the Purrloin. It belonged to Hikari. I put it down on the ground and kneel in front of both the pokemon.

" What is it girl? Where's Hikari?" I asked Hikari's Eevee. The Eevee bows its head inviting me to reads its thoughts. I touch its head a a floods of memories enters my mind.

~~~~ Memory~~~~

Hikari was staring up at the stars her eyes closing then falling asleep. Hikari was sleeping soundly with a Purrloin in her lap. Hikari face looked so peaceful. Suddenly she stiffens starting to talk in her sleep. The Purrloin wakes up and jumps out of Hikari's lap. Hikari falls over tears starting to roll down her cheeks. He eyes flash open and start to glow red. She lets out a scream her arms coming up to grip her head in agony. she stops screaming and a voice that's not her own speaks from her body. " I will win Hikari hill, you can not escape me!" This time she screams even louder.

~~~~ End of Memory~~~~

I flinch away from the Pokemon not believing what I just saw.

" Yellow what's wrong? what did she show you?" Silver asks me. I'm to stunned to speak, instead I grab my hat off the log and nod to the Eevee, who takes off into the forest. I sprint after her, not bothering to answer the calls of the others.

The Eevee slows to a stop not far from the main trail and I see Hikari laying under it curled into a ball and sobbing quietly.

" Hikari?" I inquire hesitantly wondering if her eyes were still glowing red. her body goes ridged and she stops crying. She unfolds herself and slowly turns to look at me, her bloodshot eyes staring at me.

" Yellow? w-why are you here?" she asks softly. I take the last steps and kneel next to her.

" Your Pokemon came and got me." I point out her Eevee and her Purrloin. Hikari suddenly wraps her arms around me and cry's into my shoulder.

" I felt so alone!" she wales her arms tightening. I hug her back, not saying a word.

" I thought that I had died! the voice... it pulled me into the pit and... and N treys to save me but..." she sobs louder and louder. what was N doing here? what pit was she talking about. I rub her back, trying to quit her crying. After a little bit her crying subsides and she let's go, looking at her Eevee and Purrloin.

"Let's go back to camp and gets some sleep." I say and we stand up and make our way back to camp.

We enter camp and Red rushes up to both of us.

"Where did you go? you scared me half to death!" Red yells and Silver walks up behind him also looking worried. Red gaze wander from my face to Hikari's and his anger fades away. I grab Hikari's hand and lead her towards our tent.

" Nows not the best time guys." I say ignoring the question and leading Hikari into the tent with out another word.


	11. Chapter 10

~~~~~~~Hikari's POV~~~~~~~~

I woke up feeling groggy and slow. My body ached everywhere as I sat up. Eve and Purr were both curled at my side. I could see Yellow still asleep on the other side of the tent. I stretch my arms up in the air and I hear my back crack. It was strange. I had only know Yellow for what, a mouth, and I have been asleep for most of it, yet is felt a strange sense of comfort when I was around her. And it wasn't just her, I felt at ease around red and silver as well.

I moved to the tent door and unzipped it. Eve and Purr both trot out the door after me and start to play on a patch or near by grass a little ways away from the campsite.

I looked around not seeing anyone awake.

"The boys must still be sleeping." I say looking around some more. It must of rained last night while we were asleep because the fire that was burning so brightly last night when I had gotten back to camp, was nothing more than a pile of sodden ash. I walk over and sit on one of the wet logs. I sat there for a couple of minutes before I heard a noise of distress from my Pokemon. I look over to where they were playing and see Purr stuck up in a tree.

" Purr! what are doing up in that tree?!" I laugh at how cliche that was, come on, it's a cat stuck in a tree.

I walk over to the tree, stretching my fingers out and clenching my hands it to fists over and over again.

" Ready purr I'm coming up!?" I yell up to purr as I swing myself onto the first branch. I work my way up the tree till I reach the branch that Purr was perched on, which was about a fourth up of the tree. I reach the branch and pull Purr Into my arms where she purrs contently.

" We've only been together less that a day, and you're already causing me trouble." I giggle stroking her head softly. I hear a cry from Eve her from paws leaned on the tree.

"Vee Vee!" I heard Eve protest.

"Alright alright." I pull out Eve's pokeball and push the button. A red bean shoots out of the ball and pulls in Eve. I push the button again and Eve jumps out and on to me licking my face over and over in the process. I hug both of my Pokemon and lean my back against the tree truck with my legs dangling over the edge. I close my eyes enjoying the peace and security that I hadn't felt in a long time.

Suddenly Eve wiggles her way out of my embrace.

"vee!" she cries pushing the button on another of my pokeballs with her paw. Out of the pokeball appears my Sneasel.

" Welcome to the party Sneasel!" I exclaim happily.

"Sne." my Sneasel says, always calm and collected in contrast of Eve, and now Purr as well. We all sat there, happily, leaning against the truck of the tree, for about and hour when the branch we were sitting on begin to creek and grone under our combined weight. Before I could return my Pokemon I heard some one calling my name.

"Hikari!?" Red yell directly below us.

" Oh no! Red watch out!" I yelled panicky, as the branch finally cracks under the pressure. I give a short scream as I'm momentarily weightless, then plummet towards the ground. I close my eyes, clutching my arms to my chest, waiting for the feel of the cold hard ground, but it never came. Instead, I hit something warm and soft. I open my eyes to see Red under me.

"Ouch..." Red gives an exasperated sigh, sitting up so that I'm sitting on his lap.

" Oh my gosh! Are you ok Red? I so didn't mean to fall on you! I'm sorry!" I babble hysterically. We both stare at each other in silence for a second then burst into laughter. We sit like that for a few minutes till our laughter finally dies down.

" Again, I'm sorry for landing on you Red." I apologies.

" Not to worry, you can land on me anytime." Red replies, making a light blush dust across my face. Noticing what he had just said Red started to blush as well. Eve, licking my face finally brought back to the reality that I was still sitting on Reds lap. I scramble to my feet blushing even harder, and reach out my hand pulling Red to his feet.

" Thanks." he said. I return all of my Pokemon to their pokeballs, except Eve who didn't like to be in her pokeball. We stand in silence for a while till I finally break the awkward silence.

"It's about time that me get going towards our next gym battle. I'm going to go wake up Yellow." I say turning on my heels and vanishing into our tent to wake her up. Inside the tent I cross the

3 feet to wake up Yellow, bet she sat up and yawned spontaneously before I had a chance.

"Good morning Hikari." she yawns rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

" Good morning Yellow! We're going to leave soon for our first gym battles." I say Happily as I step Halfway out the tent door." Hurry up though, I'm making Walnut Oran Berry pancakes for breakfast." I say disappearing out the door as quickly as I had come, leaving a half awake Yellow In my wake.

~~~~~~~Silver's POV~~~~~~~

I watch Red and Hikari from the shadow of a nearby tree. Hikari seemed so care-free and happy considering the state she was in when she came home from her training session last night. What had happened to her last night. Yellow wouldn't say anything last night, she and Hikari just went straight to bed with almost nothing to say. I don't know why I'm obsessing over this, it's not like I care once so ever what Hikari does. She hasn't been around for that long and we hardly know about her. Wait, If I don't care what she does then why the hell am I hiding behind this damn tree!

I turn away from my hiding spot behind the tree, and walk over to the one I had been sitting against last night. I sit there for a little bit, when Red and Hikari walking back towards the tents. Hikari disappears inside her and Yellow's tent while Red ducks into ours, later coming back out with an arm full of wood. Hikari come back out of her tent, and spots me at my perch. She tucks some of her hair behind her ear and walks over to me holding up a frying pan.

" Want to help me cook some pancakes? You can even collect the Oran Berries for me." Hikari asks me sweetly.

" I'll pass thank you." I say sourly, crossing my arm across my chest. *I don't care what she does, I don't care what she does… wait, she can cook? *

" Well to bad, you're going to help anyway." She says just as happily. She grabs my wrist and pulls me to my feet, dragging me towards the cooking area that Red and I had set up last night.

" H-hey what are you doing?!" I yell at her as she pushes me towards the work station.

" You're going to chop these walnuts, while I go collect some Oran Berries for the pancakes. do you think you can handle that Silvy?" Hikari asks sarcastically.

" W-what did you just call me!" I ask flustered. " Where did you hear that name?!" I ask angrily. Hikari grabs a basket off of the table and starts off towards the forest. " Hey I was talking to you!" I Yell at her. She looks over her shoulder at me and places a finger against her lips.

" That's a secret Silvy." She winks and disappears into the forest without another word. I stare wide eyed after her.

" Wretched women." I mutter under my breath as I chop walnuts against my better judgment. * you will pay for calling Me Silvy Hikari if its the last thing I do.*

~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~

Now I'm starting to think that chopping those walnut wasn't such a bad thing. After Hikari got back from collecting Oran Berries, and a few dirty glares by me later, she had made her pancakes.

" where did you Learn to make these?! they're amazing!" Red exclaims enthusiastically. Sadly I have to agree with him, but its not like I'm going to say that out loud.

" Elementary my dear Watson." Hikari giggles taking off the apron that she had put on to cook. " Actually its something I learned while growing up. I spent a lot of my time in the kitchen at the castle cooking for myself and my brother because my father as always was busy." She smiles fondly as if thinking about something happy.

" Well however you learned to cook, these are still amazing Hikari." Yellow says. Hikari laughs.

"Thanks Yellow. You guys continue eating without me, I going to change out of these pajamas." Hikari looks down at her clothes. I hadn't realized that she was still in her pajamas.

" Nice pajamas, I especially like the Teddiursa's." I smirk, sticking another bit of pancake into my mouth. Hikari blushes and tugs on her top.

" Me too. Come on Hikari." Yellow glares at me as she and Hikari duck into their tent. Red smacks the back of my head.

" Hey what was that for!" I yell at him. Red just goes back to eating his pancakes without another word. I grumble to myself moodily as I finish the last bit of my pancakes and wash my plate in the bucket of water that Red had collected earlier. Red comes up behind me and plops some dishes into the bucket splashing me with water in the process.

" Looks like you're on cleaning duty Silver." Red says before walk away. * why me…*

~~~~~~~time skip - Hikari's POV~~~~~~~

We finished breaking down camp, and it still surprises me that all that could fit into one backpack that Red carried. I had changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a white t-shirt that had a pokeball on the front, and one of my spare Plasma black jackets that I had shoved into my backpack before I had left the castle. It was thin, and had Team Plasma logo on the pocket, but it would have to do for now till I could get a new one somewhere.

It was about 10 o'clock now. It had taken a little over an hour and a half to get the camp packed away, and now we were on route to Striaton City and my first gym battle.

" This is going to be awesome!" I exclaim pumping my fist in the air. " My first gym battle." Yellow, Red, and I were walk ahead while Silver walk a distance behind us.

" You're going to do great Hikari!" Red says patting me on the back.

" You mean were going to do great." I say back to him. Both Red and Yellow look at me, there confusion painted on there faces.

" What do you mean?" Yellow questions.

" I mean, That I'm going to need your help. There's three gym leader at the Striaton City gym…" I start when Red cuts me off.

" I get it." Red says. We were now standing in front of the gym. " Hey Silver," Red yells without turning around. " Get ready to battle." We turn around and Silver is stand directly behind us tossing a pokeball into the the air.

" Don't have to tell me twice." Silver gives a small smile and we push open the doors. Immediately all there mouths drop. * Woops did I forget to tell them…*

"Did I forget to mention that this place is also a cafe." I say, trying not to laugh at their surprise. I grab a pair of sunglasses out of my bag and put them on hoping that they would hide my identity from them. I walk over to a table and sit down. The others follow me. Yellow sits across from me while Silver and Red sit to my right and left, all of them looking awkward. A waitress comes up to us and set some cups of tea in front of us. I sip mine slowly cautiously observing my surroundings, while the other just stare at me like i'm crazy.

" You guys might as well drink your tea." I say calmly. Yellow looks at me, then at her tea.

" what's with the sunglass?" Silver asks. " We're inside and it cloudy outside today."

" Lets just say I have my reasons." I reply looking around. Thats when I spot them. The three men come up behind Yellow. The one in the middle had green Hair, the one to his left had blue hair and the one to his right had Red hair. The middle spoke up.

" Hello, my name is Cilan and these are my brothers Chili and Cress. I don't think I need to ask if you would like anything. Isn't that right Miss Hikari Hill." He says. Cilan looks at me giving a little half smile. I Pull my glasses off and put them back into my bag, and give him a little smile back.

" What tipped you off that it was me?" I asked him. We locked eyes and it was as if we were having a mini staring contest.

" Wait you know these guys Hikari?" Red exclaims sounding surprised.

" The long purple hair and Plasma jacket." Cilan says ignoring Red's question, and continuing the staring contest.

" You could say I know them. We've had an… interesting relationship you could say. I use to date Cilan here." I say feeling a little give a wry smile with a hint of amusement. *sigh* I was getting tired of their mouths hanging open like fish.

" You did what?" Red, Yellow, and Silver all exclaim loudly.

" shhhhh you don't have to be so loud about it." I finish the little staring contest that Cilan and I had taken up and stand up, clearing my throat.

" Let me formally introduce you to the leaders of this gym. The blue haired one is Cress the water type user, Red is Chili the fire type user, and lastly this here is as you already know is Cilan he's the grass type user." I say to my group of friends. Red and Silver stand up as well and come to flank me on both sides.

" Did you come back to steal from us again backstabber." Chili snaps at me.

" We came for a gym battle. I'm free of plasma's control for now. I just want thing to go back to the way they were before all that happened. Can't we just be friend?" I pleaded.

" Ok is anyone else lost here?" Red asks Looking side to side at Yellow and Silver. Both Silver and Yellow raise their hands slowly. The three gym leaders and I ignored their confusion and continued.

" Tell you what we'll forgive you if you can win against us." Cilan says stretching out his arms.

" your on! I'm not going to lose this time." I exclaim.

" I thought that you said that this was going to be you first gym battle?" Red asks me.

" This is going to be my first Official gym battle. I've faced off with them before, but thats a story for another time." I explain. * Now that thats taken care up its time to get to business.* Red stands facing Cress, Silver across from Chili, and I stand across from Cilan.

" Chili,"

"Cress,"

" Cilan,"

" We challenge you to a gym battle, three on three!"

~~~~~~~End of Chapter~~~~~~~


End file.
